Suited for Marriage
by Frostbite711
Summary: Elsa has to choose a suitor; Jack Frost is having dreams of a strange girl he met when she was a young girl. And then there's a new threat, his name is the Grim Reaper. Can Elsa and Jack find each other and save the people they love? Find out in this story. Rated T for Grim.
1. She's important isn't she

**I got the idea for this from a dream I had. This first chapter wasn't in it, but later chapters will be.**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa sighed, staring out the windows. Her blond hair was tied in a braid and put in a bun. A man entered the room with short brown hair and a mustache.

"Hello, welcome to Arendelle." She said.

The man smiled, bowing. "It's an honor to be here."

When he stood up, she waved a hand for him to sit down, and then she looked at him. "Let's get down to business."

"Agreed."

"What is your prince like?"

"hmm…" He tapped his chin for a bit then continued. "He's smart, strong, handsome and brave."

"Is there anything that my kingdom could benefit from our marriage?"

"A man who would always put his people first. And money of course."

"Ok, now some personal questions. What is his favorite color."

"Red."

"Favorite food."

"Steak."

Now came down to one of the deciding questions. "What is his favorite season."

"Spring."

Elsa kept her face and posture strait, but she was getting bored of the princes who just didn't seem right, who probably wouldn't fit in her life correctly. She stood up, holding a gloved hand out for him to shake.

"Ok, we're done here. Thank you for your time." She smiled to the man as he left, but as soon as those doors closed, she slid to her chair, her head in her right hand.

The doors opened again and she straitened, only to relax again when she saw her sister.

"Hi Anna."

"Hi Els. What do you think of the last guy?"

"He's not right. I think the guy may not have told the complete truth, and the prince doesn't like winter. What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have to find a suitor before my next birthday, or I'll no longer be Queen. It's just that, none of these men fit, none will work."

Elsa hung her head, and Anna put an arm around her. "I wish there was something that I could do to help."

"Not unless you can create the perfect match for me." Elsa sighed, then stood up and went to the window. Anna followed and the watched their kingdom together.

* * *

Jack woke, his hair matted from his dream. It was one he'd had a lot in the recent years.

It was about a little girl with platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes. They had played together with the girl's younger sister who had red hair.

He remembered how the girl had been fascinated by the fact that he could produce ice, and create snow. But then he had to go, her heard her pleading, "Please, Jack. Stay and play."

He had told her he couldn't. She had looked at him with a crestfallen expression, and then he left. He didn't see her again.

Then, years later, there had been a freeze in a land called Arendelle. He hadn't caused it. Then he saw a woman with platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes. She had created an ice castle on a mountain, and then had returned home to fix everything.

Jack shook his head, standing up and grabbing his crooked staff. While that was a dream, it was also a memory, and an increasing one. He looked around the castle room he had been given and then put on some clothes. Then he walked out and went toward the room where he would find Sandy.

"Sandy." He said.

The dream guardian turned.

"I've been having this dream recently, and no matter how hard I try, I keep seeing it, more and more frequently."

Sandy nodded. Then created a sand symbol above his head.

Jack nodded. "Okay. So something about this girl is important?"

Sandy smiled.

"Thank you." Then Jack stood up and left the room.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	2. Sir North's interview

**I haven't had much inspiration, desire or whatever to continue. I also forgot my dream! :P**

** I'll try to finish this story quickly. Story description subject to change without warning!**

**I'd like to thank MangaCrazy for this partial idea. I'm borrowing some of this from What! Marriage?**

* * *

Elsa lounged in her chair in a very unprofessional way as she waited for today's delegates from the other countries. She bolted up right and adjusted her hair and dress when the door opened. A tall, somewhat big man came in. He had a long white beard and hair and wore red.

She raised an eyebrow. "Knocking would have been apprecated." she said sarcasticly.

The man stood in front of the table, waiting for permishen to sit. "Sorry." Elsa waved a hand and he sat down.

"Name?" she asked.

"Yes, sorry again. My name is Sir North of Zethor. I'm here for Prince Jackson Greenland."

"I am Queen Elsa, obviously of Arendelle. So, how should we begin?"

Sir North pulled up his sleves and Elsa noticed the strange markings on his arms. The left one said, NAUGHTY, and the right said, NICE. "Well, we know that your country is wealthy and is prosperous. We are also wealthy, but we are secluded from water ways. We have a good view and natural resources."

She nodded. Then she leaned forward. "What is your prince like?"

Sir North smiled. "Fun, smart, good with children. But he can sometimes strike off as rash or irresponsible. He may play a trick or two."

Elsa listened. "Wow, you're more open about his faults then most of the people I've met with."

"It's better to give both the good and bad about a person then just the good." He responded.

She nodded in agreement. "So, what are his favorite things to do?"

North chuckled. "In all honesty, hang out with kids, when he's not working. What about you?"

Elsa smiled. "I like to read, or spend time with my sister and her family. Favorite color?"

"I think it would be dark blue."

"I like the pale icy or sky blue."

"Do you have a favorite season?" asked North.

Elsa blinked, a little taken aback. "W-winter." she stuttered, flabbergasted. "What about Jackson?"

North looked at her with kind eyes as he smiled. "Winter."

Elsa stared, then nodded. "I think we're done here. I have no more questions to ask."

"My either." Said North, standing up. Elsa stood up as well and shook hands with North. Her small, delicate hand was practically lost inside his large ones. They smiled at each other before North left and Elsa sat back in her seat, thinking that this Prince Jackson was a good match.

* * *

Jack sat at the rediculously large dinning room table, eating with Sir Aster, Lady Tooth, and Lord Sandy or in other words - Bunny, Tooth and Sandy. For some reason, "Sir North" wasn't here. Jack knew something was going on, but none of the others would tell him.

And with his frequently reacuring dream, he was really frustrated. He look up from his soup when Tooth said, "Jack? You okay?"

He shook his head. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." he responded.

Tooth stared at him with her violet eyes. "No you're not. You've been playing with your soup since the chefs brought it over."

Sandy waved a hand to get our attention. He then created a few symbols above his head.

Bunny looked at me. "You've been having dreams about a girl. What does she look like? What are you doing?"

His eyes widened. "We aren't doing anything! It starts about a little girl who was fascinated with my powers. I leave and then in Aredelle there is a woman with powers similar to mine. The two are similar yet totally different."

"In what ways Jack?" asked Tooth.

He though for a second. "Similar because they both have icy blue eyes and blonde hair, but different because only the older one had powers."

Just then, the doors to the dinning room burst open and North enters. "Hey North, where've you been?" Jack called, getting up from the table.

North embraced Jack in a large hug. "I've been traveling to different countries."

"Why?" asked Jack, confused.

North looked at the others before replying, "You may want to sit down."

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**And I'm sorry it took so long to update. I think I finally have my fire going for this story again. And yes, short chapters, I know. Please, Please, Please don't forget to review!**

**Thanks again you patient and supportive readers!**

**Sicerely,**

**~ Frostbite711**


	3. I found a Suitor

**Hey guys! Thanks for the one review for chapter two!**

**Aya: Yep! He sure is!**

**So here is chapter three!**

* * *

Jack stared at them with wide eyes. "I have to have and arranged marriage?"

North shrugged. "Since you are a prince, it is proper protocol, in order for you to keep the thrown."

"You know, I never wanted to be the prince in the first place. There was a choice right?"

"Yes, but it was either you, or some crazy idiot."

Jack sighed and hung his head. "And you all knew about this?"

The others nodded.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Jack, we didn't tell you because we wanted to find the perfect match for you, we need to do it soon and not debate over this." Tooth put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Okay. Tell me who you've found." Said Jack, head still down.

"With pleasure." Said North, cracking his knuckles. "Her name is Queen Elsa. She's from Arendelle."

Jack's head shot up at 'Arendelle'.

"Her favorite color is sky/icy blue, she likes to read, and her favorite season is Winter. She is pretty, smart, and she was very kind to me." Continued North.

"She sounds interesting." Answered Jack.

"Indeed." said Aster.

"So Jack, there are two ways we can do this. Standard protocol says you don't meet until your wedding. But there is one other way."

"What's the second choice?" asked Jack.

"You go in descise to her country and get to know her, posing as a duke or lord."

Jack thought for minute before smiling and said, "Let's do the latter."

Glances were exchanged around the room and North smiled. "We thought you'd say that."

* * *

Elsa had continued with the meetings but none seemed as good as Prince Jackson. Finally, after the last one, she sighed and slouched in her chair. She looked up as Anna entered.

Anna noticed the small smile on her sister's face. "Hey Els, why are you smiling?"

Elsa sat up, her smile disappearing. "I wasn't smiling."

"Don't lie Elsa. I saw it."

Elsa sighed and looked down. "You're not going to drop it either."

Anna smiled. "Nope!" she said cheerfully.

Elsa sat forward in her chair, leaning over her desk that was covered in papers. "I think I finally found one."

Anna glanced at her sister confused. "One what? One pair of slippers. One dress?"

Elsa laughed at her sister. "You know exactly what I mean."

Anna's eyes widened. "You found a suitor?"

Elsa gave her sister a smile. "Yes."

Anna squealed and gave her sister a hug. "Tell me."

Elsa stood up from her chair and took her sister's hands. "His name is Prince Jackson Greenland. He likes dark blue, playing with kids, and he is funny."

Anna looked at Elsa. "Are you sure this is true? His representative might have lied."

Elsa shook her head. "I don't think so. He told me Jackson's faults as well. None of the others did that."

"Well where does he come from?"

"Zethor."

Anna's eyes widened. "Do you know where that is Elsa?"

Elsa smiled. "Yes, in the mountains."

"Wait, Elsa, what is his favorite season?"

Elsa turned to her sister, her smile widening. "Winter."

* * *

**Okay, you probably hate the end of both their sections because I gave cliff hangers. Don't complain about it! Just wait for the next update...**

**Speaking of which, I need to finish the homework that I haven't gotten to. *sticks tongue out* See you later gators!**

**Oh and before I poof, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I know it sounds like I'm begging, but I really do need it!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	4. Jack's Aliese: Jake Pine

**I know it been a while and I'm sorry. I have gotten into a Danny Phantom flick and kind of lost interest in the Jelsa. I will try to finish a few stories before I actually write anymore, but no promises!**

**To tell you the truth, I got the idea of Jack going incognito to Arendelle from Barbie: _The Princess and the Pauper._**

**Chapter 4!**

* * *

Jack stood in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection. He was now wearing a brown suit and his hair was colored brown. He understood that he couldn't go with white hair, but he was also a little worried that the powder stuff would wear off.

Tooth came in and looked at the mirror.

"You look great Jack."

Jack turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"To be honest, I'm kinda nervous. What if she doesn't like my deception?"

"Don't worry about that Jack, worry about her. When we arrive, you have to act indifferent, like a delegate."

Jack sighed and looked down at his shoes. Wiggling his toes, he marveled at the weirdness of it. "I know."

Then both he and Tooth turned to see North enter. "You ready Jack? It's time to head over to Arendelle."

Jack shared a look with Tooth before nodding and backing away from the mirror. Then he followed North down to the gleaming white carriage. He hopped in and as he went, he leaned out his window and waved to his people. The villagers stopped and waved back. Kids ran next to the carriage, laughing and waving. Jack smiled at them and waved.

Then the carriage drove out of the village, and down the spiraling path on the mountain. The carriage bounced and Jack stuck his head back in. Tooth sat in front of him, checking over her dress and Bunny sat next to him, running his finger along his boomerang.

Jack smiled and put a hand on Tooth's. "You don't need to worry about that now. Worry about it when we get to Arendelle."

Tooth looked up at him, and loose brown hair fell into her face as she gave him a smile.

North and Sandy sat up front, driving the carriage as they drove. Jack looked out the window at the snow covered trees and smiled as he watched the scenery rush by.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa sat at her desk, reading through papers and signing papers. Looking out the window, she smiled. It was time for her monthly snow day.

Standing up from her desk, she stretched and worked out all the kinks that had taken purchase in her joints. She let out a sigh as they diminished. Then she opened the doors and headed down the stairs to the large area between the castle doors and the gates.

She walked near the doors and the guards stationed there opened them for her. She smiled to them, her light weight cyan cape waving in the light breeze. She tilted her head up as the sun shone down on her and she walked delicately down the stairs and stood in between the fountains.

A few minutes later, Anna joined her. Her sister was bouncing on her heals, and with a large smile on her face, watched as people entered. Once everyone was in, Elsa called out, "Ready?"

After hearing several voices cry out yes, she stomped her foot on the ground. Thin sheets of blue ice slivered away from her in swirls to the end of the place. Then in a graceful movement, she froze the fountains and watched as her people skated around on the ice.

All the pressures of an arranged marriage pushed aside as she watched the joy on their faces. Turning to her sister, she smiled.

Anna smiled back and her gaze caught on something else.

"Kristoff!" she called out and rushed away toward him. Elsa watched her before turning back to look at her kingdom. Her smile faltered. If she didn't get married soon, she was going to have to give this all up and someone else would take over.

She looked down at the ice sheet below her. Closing her eyes, she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

Then letting out a ragged breath, she turned to go back inside before the sound of horses' hooves on the stones made her turn.

A white carriage trotted into the gates with white horses pulling it. North sat up front with a shorter, golden man next to him.

"North?" asked Elsa as she walked toward it. Her people had stopped and where all staring at the carriage.

North got down from the carriage and came over to Elsa. He shook her hand as he boomed, "Queen Elsa, lovely to see you again."

"And you. So soon after our meeting none the less."

North nodded before looking back at the carriage. The short man opened the door and a woman with a bright green dress and brown hair stepped out. She was closely followed by a man with black hair, greenish eyes, and a gray suit. But the last one to step out was a man in a brown suit, brown hair and brown eyes. The others waited for him to exit before walking up to Elsa.

The brunette hair man looked her up and down. "So this is the woman Prince Jackson is supposed to marry..." He glanced at North. "You have chosen well my friend."

"Not to be rude, but who are you? You obviously come from Zethor, but I'm afraid I don't know your names," said Elsa.

"Sorry," Apologized the man. "My name is Sir Jake Pine. And you must be Queen Elsa."

"That I am. Nice to meet you Sir Jake. What are your accomplices names?"

"Lady Toothainia, Sir Aster, and Lord Sandy." He pointed to each one in their turn. Toothainia stepped up and shook Elsa's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Your Highness."

Elsa waved her hand. "None of that. You can call me Elsa. Or Queen Elsa if you so desire. Come, let's get you rooms."

Then she turned around and headed into the castles with the group following behind. Anna ran up to her with Kristoff following a ways away. "Are these people from Zethor?"

"Yes," responded Elsa. Then she entered the castle, leaving Anna to deal with the snow day.

* * *

**A nice ending...**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**And as always, please review, favorite or follow.**

**~ Frostbite711**


End file.
